


Ransomed Goods

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang 2018 [14]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Established Relationship or Pre-Slash, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony and Steve are captured by a bounty hunter





	Ransomed Goods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [тражен](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049805) by [salable_mystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic). 



> **Code Name:** Oath ~ (Round 1)

The steady sound of dripping out of sight down the corridor echoed louder than it was in the dim cell. It was maddening but strangely after hearing it for so long it was also oddly calming. The rhythmic dripping of the tap was almost sending him off to sleep despite his injures. He was mad, it was final.

Tony turned to look at Steve tiredly, barely managing to keep his eyes open. Steve was slumped in a similar state in the corner of their cell. He had barely moved since he was returned from his routine ‘roughing up’ by their captors. He has to admit, it was a smart move. Keep Captain America subdued so he would not escape, and do it with force.

He sighs weakly, falling into a coughing fit for his efforts. It was probably too much of an ask to try calling out to Steve across the cell. He did not know if Steve was conscious anyway.

The group who captured them had no idea of how much Captain America could take, only that he was hard to put down for the count. And not to mention keeping him in that state. Everyone knew the legend of the hero who just would not give up, who kept fighting against all odds. So really, that fact that every what seemed like two hours Cap was dragged away to be tortured with who knows what methods… Yeah, he could see why.

He did not like it though. Not one single smidgen. Looking at Steve reminded him of a life sized voodoo doll. One that was not very loved by its owners. Covered in blood and painful looking clamps, Steve lay like a broken ragdoll. He knew joints did not bend the way Steve’s were right now.

The other Avengers were surly on their trail by now... Well, he hopes so at least.

Tony lays his head back against the cold wall behind him. He was taking a break from hero-ing after this, going to go somewhere hidden and warm. Lots of beaches and sunshine. He will take Steve with him too.

Maybe.

That man could not keep himself out of trouble, even if somehow he would suddenly became allergic to it. Steve would completely derail the holiday with lasers and doomsday bombs. Tony coughs out a small laugh. It could be worth it though, if he convinces Steve to go shirtless. Steve’s chest was made for beach holidays. All wet and glistening as the sun shines down on him, as if the sun itself wants to lick the water of Steve’s abs. Tony loses himself to the image of Steve bathing in the sun.

The image is shortly broken when he rouses to the sound of someone coming down the corridor. He looks up as their captors come into view.

“What’d you want with us?” Tony slurs out. He is met with the same harsh laughter all his previous attempts at the question has earnt him.

He however gets an answer this time, unlike all the other times and it does not make things seem any better knowing.

“The country’s officials put a pretty bounty on you boys. All hush hush, didn’t want the people knowing. We just finished bargaining for a higher price. Given that they wanted you, dead or alive, I wouldn’t get your hopes up for a pleasant stay.”

Tony looks the man in the eyes, as much as he wanted to look away. He will not give the man the satisfaction of the fear he feels building inside.

The man opens the cell door and approaches, the thick chain swinging in his grasp looking intimidating. “Now, you are going to come quietly, or I’m gonna get rough” the man orders.

Now would be a great time for the team to show up, he thinks to himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Badge made by Cap-Iron Man mods. Please, do not distribute.


End file.
